


Malevolent

by dragonfrost04



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute lesbians, Eddie Brock and OC become loser best friends, Eddie and Venom being dads supporting their new friends/children, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, Swearing, Venom being an overprotective alien symbiote dad over OC, and lots of heads being bitten off, trigger warnings: abuse, trigger warnings: underage alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04
Summary: After awakening with no recollection of her previous night out and hearing a strange voice in her head, Sonia and her new tag-along buddy are on the run from strange men. With the help of two new allies, an old crush, and her tag-along known as 'Malevolent', Sonia embarks on the run of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir! Dr. Drake!"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news-"

"What kind?"

"Bad news concerning the..uh...specimens..."

"..."

"We have reported that...there was...another one..."

"What are you saying?"

"It escaped...sir..."

"...'Escaped'?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Sir?"

"I appreciate your work, Dr. Sanchez...but, once again when I need that work, you always come...unreliable."

"Sir?"

"Sorry to see you go, Rosa. Open pod #3."

"No! No no no!! Sir, wait! Sir! S-AAAAAH!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

****The first thing Sonia awoke to was to find herself on the floor of her room.

The young woman felt herself begin to question how she had ended up there as she slowly brought herself up onto her feet, groaning as she felt a stiff feeling in her neck. Sonia looked down at herself and was surprised to find herself still in her clothes from last night, her wrinkled black jacket and torn blue jeans. Even her boots were still on, but they were covered in mud at the bottom.

Where had she been again last night?

As Sonia walked around her room, she tried to recount what she had done last night.

Her parents had left to go party.

She went out for a late night walk.

She went to the woods, behind the Life Foundation.

There was someone else...did she hear gunshots? Yes...she did...and they were far off in the distance. They weren’t meant for her.

Who were they meant for?

Sonia searched for a new pair of clothing, her head felt dizzy as she searched back into her memories.

She was running, very fast. How could she have ran so fast?

Didn’t she cut her leg on a tree?

Sonia looked down at her legs, but the only thing to be there was just the ripped jeans she wore last night.

Had they always been ripped at the legs?

Sonia threw her black shirt off and replaced it with a navy tank top, throwing her boots off as she began to unbuckle her pants to replace them with another pair of jeans. The beige skinned girl felt her head surge with pain as she felt a grumble in her stomach, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she stumbled her way into the kitchen. She looked around the living room of the apartment, her eyes blurry and watering up. Her parents weren’t anywhere to be found.

Sonia didn’t even want to think of where they were as her mind raced and soon began to focus on finding something to eat. The young girl snarled as she opened up the fridge and looked around, sniffing the contents within the many tupperwares of the refrigerator. She then grabbed a blue-lidded tupperware full of breakfast sausage biscuits that she had made yesterday and ripped it open, snarling as she bit into the cold food. She could feel the cold ice travel past her throat as she ate more and more of them.

Where was her mind? What was she doing?

Finally Sonia broke out of her hunger state and saw the mess she was creating. She felt her stomach grumble-except, not for hunger. She felt her legs start to move as she raced off to the restroom, pushing the door wide open as she crouched into the toilet bowl, a choked gagging escaping her lips as she regurgitated up the frozen contents she had just ate. Sonia coughed and gagged until nothing was left to cough back up, she groaned into the porcelain bowl as she sat there.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” she asked herself as she removed her face away, closing the lid and flushing away the contents within the bowl. She pushed herself up to her feet and went to the sink, turning on the cold water as she bent over to drink the water from the sink. She closed her mouth and swished the water within her mouth, reaching for the toothpaste and her toothbrush as she spat out the water. As she brushed her teeth with the minty toothpaste, she tried to think back to last night, wondering what the hell had happened to her.

Why was she so hungry? Why did her head hurt so much? What was wrong with her?

Afterwards, she went back into the kitchen and cooked herself a decent meal, her forehead covered in sweat as the headache came back. Her stomach rumbled and she growled as she stared at grill cheese sandwiches, she didn’t even let them cool down as she bit into the hot toasted bread. Her mouth began to burn, she wanted to pull away, but she didn’t. Her mind forced her to continue on with her eating, snarls escaping her mouth as bits of cheese stuck onto her teeth. Finally, after scarfing down the 4 sandwiches, she went back into the fridge and grabbed the hidden lemon cake her uncle had gotten for her.

She ripped the plastic off and began to scarf down the cake, ignoring the sweet, tangy feeling as she bit into each slice. She didn’t hear the sound of the door opening as she finished up the final slices of the cake, licking her lips as she consumed the entire lemon cake.

“Sonia?”

Sonia felt her body tense up as she gasped and turned around in a flash, seeing her parents. They were glaring at her as her mother placed her hands on her hips and her father crossed his arms over his chest.

“Uuh...hi,” Sonia awkwardly greeted, wiping her arm across her mouth to clean up any bits of cake or sandwiches. “Where have you two be-”

“Shut up,” her father snarled as he tossed her a packet (Sonia nearly dropped it as it was thrown at her). “Here, from your uncle. Wanted to give it to you for his girlfriend’s party.”

Sonia looked down at the packet, covered up in grey plastic and tied with a twine rope. She caressed her hands over the packet, wondering what was in it.

“I guess I’ll let you borrow some shoes of mine,” her mother angrily sighed. “Just be ready by 6. And fix your goddamn hair, Sonia. I don’t want you lookin’ like you’ve just awoken.”

Sonia nodded and walked off to her room, already beginning to unwrap the packet. When she finally reached her room, the plastic was thrown off and Sonia unwrapped the contents within it. She stared in awe as she saw what lay before her; it was a vintage ruby red lace and tulle dress, sleeveless with a high neck. She also found a pair of elbow length gloves of the same color to go with it. She was in awe that her uncle would buy her such a beautiful dress, and for a wonderful occasion.

She just only hoped her strange behavior wouldn’t ruin the entire night.

As she got ready, a flash of blood-ox red flashed through her eyes. Nor did she notice the strange figure reflection in the mirror within her place, smiling at her with jagged teeth and malevolent eyes of white


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie groaned as he rubbed his mangled hair, sighing as he walked into the living room of his apartment. Thankfully, there wasn’t any noise to bother him this fine morning; no shrieking guitar from his neighbor or any yelling from the neighbors below him (to his relief). He made a small  movement of a fist bump into the air to celebrate at last the peace and quiet he had been waiting so patiently for. A soft grin crept up onto his face as he grabbed out a bag of frozen tater tots and began to open them up, preheating his small oven.

Today was quiet. Today was peaceful.

**_"_** ** _Eddie. Hungry._** "

The soft smile Eddie turned into a soft chuckle as he felt the inky black tendrils creep out from his shoulder, a black inky head appearing in his peripheral vision. He could see the pair of white eyes appear as sharp rows of teeth turned into that wicked smile he loved seeing so much.

“Mornin’ V,” Eddie greeted, placing the tater tots onto a silver tray as he then slid the tray into the oven and closed it up. Afterwards he gave a small pet to Venom’s head and laughed as Venom licked his cheek. “What you up to for today? Small scout today? Get more foo-”

**_"FOOD."_ ** The symbiote interrupted, licking his teeth as Eddie laughed. " **_We must get more chocolates. And tater tots!"_ **

“How about some real food for once, Venom?” Eddie suggested, the symbiote growling in surprise as it turned its head to look at his host.

**_"Never heard of it."_ ** Venom stated, Eddie laughing.

Just then, they both heard a loud slam from downstairs. Eddie jumped and looked down at the floor, and to his disappointment, he then heard the muffled voices of a man and a woman yelling. Eddie groaned and placed a hand on his forehead, contemplating on whether or not to go downstairs and talk to his downstair neighbors.

**_"Or we could just eat their heads,"_ ** Venom suggested, looking down to the ground. " **_Make them regret ever liv-"_ **

“Nah, V’,” Eddie sighed, sitting at his small table. “Just leave it.”

Venom and Eddie were quiet as they sat and just listened to the muffled screams, trying to decipher what they were arguing about this time. Eddie thought he heard them mention something about a dress or maybe even a missing necklace, but he couldn’t be too sure. Him and Venom then decided to make a game of how many words they could decipher; whoever won would get the reward of eating the first amount of tater tots they wanted. So far Venom was in the lead when suddenly they heard the sound of something shattering and a loud bang. And then that’s when the voices got louder; Eddie growled in anger as he then went to grab a broom, Venom suggesting for them to just go below and bite off their heads. Eddie ignored him as he turned the broom upside down and began to bang the floor with the butt of the broom.

“Shut! Up!” Eddie yelled at the floor, stomping the ground in each syllable. He's surprised he hadn't broken through the floor. Part of him had really hoped that he would so he could've punch the hell out of their neighbors.

" ** _Or we’ll EAT you all!!!_** " Venom screeched, his black tendrils creeping onto his arms, slowly spreading all over his body.

Eddie stopped his anger and looked at his arms, remembering that he was harvesting a symbiote in him. Venom and him had been through this crap for so long, he imagined that the symbiote, along with himself, was about fed up with the people from below. He had to stop before Venom formed. Eddie hugged himself and internally began to try to reach out to Venom, hoping to try and tell him that today wasn't really a good day to be eating heads and killing people (and also reminding him of their busy schedule today). Venom sighed after he felt Eddie hug his own body, retreating back into the small tendril head onto Eddie's shoulder, grumbling foul words as he glared at the floor.

" _ **Alright, we understand. No killing today.**_ " Venom sighed, Eddie smiling as he petted the symbiote's head, who grumbled in response but allowed him to touch him.

The voices were still there, ignoring Eddie’s previous protests and bangs, despite his efforts. Eddie now regretted not taking Venom's suggestion, as he felt ready to claw through the floor. Instead of banging on the floor or doing anything about it, he turned away to the cupboards and grabbed a mug to prepare his coffee.

" _ **Eddie, why haven't we gone down there already?**_ Venom questioned his host, his head resting atop of Eddie's hair. " _ **We have had to deal with this since Riot and Carlton Drake's defeat. Shouldn't we have done something about it by now?**_ "

Eddie sighed as he nodded in agreement. "I know, Venom. I know." he answered, pouring the coffee beans into the coffee filter. "But what really can we do? People will be people, and these people must not clearly know what seeing a therapist or someone about relationships is."

Venom nodded and looked back at the floor, then turned back to Eddie in confusion. he finally heard the voices stop in a sudden halt. Eddie sighed in both annoyance and relief as he threw the broom to the ground, going back to the tater tots.

" ** _Eddie? What makes a morsel human such as them so angry?_** " Venom pondered, his inky head looking below at the ground.

“Beats me,” Eddie sighed as he turned off the oven and brought the tray to the table. “Many people just argue over the stupidest of things. Like this one time, I had a buddy who’s wife always picked a fight with him over the amount of calories he consumed. Or this one time, me and Annie, when we were together, we had a fight over her pet cat.”

**_Hmm,_ ** Venom hissed.  **_But...were any of them as bad as their arguments?_ **

Eddie looked down at the floor, thinking to himself about those people below. What did they really argue about? What made them argue so much?

**_Eddie, tots._ **

Eddie’s eyes widened as he remembered about their food. “Oh right!”

The two went over to the table, Eddie still thinking back to his thoughts on the neighbors. As Venom consumed the tater tots, Eddie glanced back at the floor and sighed, mentally making a note on possibly going down there to talk to them. Eddie then turned his attention back to his food, laughing as Venom began to scarf down more food and try to hoard all the tater tots.


End file.
